Fairy Where Are You
by akisemidori
Summary: Lisanna is back but Lucy ain't gonna quit the guild. Rather, what if they became frenemies? And maybe, because of this, Levy struggles with keeping her friendship with Lucy? And her loyal faithful friend/servant from another timeline barges into her world, ready to bring her back to Valkeryie.
1. Chapter 1: house visit

Akisemidori: wow, I sure update in the most random times

Lucy: No shit sherlock, you went from updating daily per two chapters, and then ignored writing for 1 whole week.

Akisemidori: =_= i had an essay and a project to do

Lucy: yeah, and cos u had to read more lucy-kick-out fanfics, oh gosh y am i kicked out for the xxxx time again, it took you rlly long. tell me about it.

Akisemidori: ehehe well fanfics are like drug to me

Lucy: whatever, make me shine in this fanfic

Akisemidori: duh, oh and please make everyone R&R

* * *

Lucy POV:

Going home with lots of jewels sure is fun. Since I went on a mission with Levy, nothing was destroyed and as a result I got full pay. It wasn't a lot, but with that, my rent is covered for the rest of this year, even though today is just new year day o.o

Together, we marched onto the guild, happy to return with jewels successfully.

"Hey Natsu!"

By the time I reached to the Team Natsu Table I caught a glimpse of sparkling (A/N: drama guys) hair behind Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu, seeing my questioning face, said breezily, "Right, you guys never met. Lucy, this is Lisanna. Lisanna, this is Lucy."

*Awkward silence*

"So like uh, higuysijustwantedtocomeheretosayifullfilledthemissionkaybye."

And with that, I rushed out of the guild as fast as I could.

-Lisanna POV-

What's wrong with me I'm never shy with anyone so why can't I say hi to her?

Erza broke away my attention with an "ahem" and we went back to chatting about my Edolas adventures. Although I'd rather befriend Lucy right now. I mean, Natsu was always talking about how Lucy goes from smiley faces to a scary Erza. She did seemed interesting.

This time Natsu was the one that broke the silence. "Let's crash at Luce's place today!"

Gray nodded along, kindof rare, "Yeah, she cooks the best food ever."

Gray... you used to say that to _me_.

Erza asked thoughtfully, "But the last time we did she was mad wasn't she?"

Happy soon joined in the debate-to-go-or-not, "Aye, but her fish cakes are awesome~"

"Cakes..." I glanced at Erza as she was fantasizing over her strawberry shortcake. "Yosh its decided we're going to Lucy's house tonight."

"U-u-ummm c-can I t-tag along?" I fidgeted with my hand. What's wrong with me today.

Natsu cheerfully answered, "sure, the more the merrier!"

* * *

Akisemidori: i guess i made Lisanna more of a shy person then a bitch, huh. well, R&R guys :D


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Talk

Akisemidori: fuck yea it 5:41 am but NO SCHOOL TODAY YAY :DDDDD

anyway, R&R, enjoy.

* * *

Lucy POV:

Wahhh, a long bathe with hot water sure is refreshing.

Crash.

Wait, that sound... SHIT IS NATSU AND THE OTHERS HERE?!

"NA-"

What stopped me from screaming was... Lisanna. And I'm in my bathing towel.

...

Oh god why does life have to be so awkward. =u=;; "S-S-So Lisanna welcome."

She blushed madly and stuttered, "K-Konbanwa Lucy-san, gomen ne. I was going to ring the doorbell (A/N: never seen one in the anime oh well) but Natsu was already by your window. Sorry for breaking in."

I said it was fine but my unconvincing smile told otherwise. Well, back to the topic-

"Natsu get the hell out! But um, Lisanna, you can stay for a while?"

Lisanna's POV:

Lucy's chest is really big, mines can't compare -sniff on the inside-

"Eh, you sure?" I don't want to be here alone but at the same time I want to know more about her, so that we can become friends. "Yep, I also made food for dinner if you want. And Happy, since you're here, here's a fish."

I smiled. Despite her yelling I think Lucy is a nice person.

Timeskip*

"Eh, you're also a fan of Kaby Melon?" "Un, I read all of his books before my 'death'" I'm really happy we were able to create a conversation and so far it was going fine. "How did you get to read with the loud Natsu?' I smiled sheepishly, "Well I actually got him to read along. I just said there was a fire dragon in there lol."

Lucy laughed along and was like, "Go figure."

Time to break the tension over Natsu: "Ne Lucy do you have any feelings for him?"


	3. Chapter 3: Jibun wa kokoro

Akisemidori: Anddd~~~~ heres the long awaited (3rd) chapter. enjoy! and last but not least, be sure to review what you think ne? I could use some OCs suggestions so...

* * *

Lucy POV:

"Ne Lucy do you have feelings for Natsu?"

That question caught me off guard, causing me to immediately spill tea into the dainty white table. Ugh, it was so pretty... "W-W-What d-do you m-mean?" I could see that Lisanna was blushing furiously as well. I guess that a simple 'he is my nakama of course I love him' won't do in this situation.

Lisanna continued, "Well uh he seems pretty easygoing around you and all..."

Lisanna POV:

Easygoing. Yeah, Natsu is easygoing to everyone. I facepalmed at my stupid pathetic usage of vocabulary. Enough said (thought), Lucy looked at me and squinted amusingly. "Hmmm, I take it you wanted to tell me something else."

After my long stuttering of incoherent words I finally made out the audible words- "I meant do you like him."

Lucy POV:

No use lying. I want to become her friend right? Then I'll be straightforward. "I do." I looked into her eyes and a wave of determination washed over me. "I like Natsu. You probably do too right?"

Immediate guilt drew me away from my determination. I've only been with Natsu for 2 years and here was his childhood friend back from then. Forget the fanfictions that called her a slut or a bitch, I feel like the bad girl here.

Lisanna said softly, "Fate is cruel right? To make us like the same person. To make me come back alive at this time when they already found a good, iye (no), better, replacement for me."

I shook my head knowingly, "You're wrong Lisanna... the one who will lose in this game of love is me so... *bites bottom lip and starts quivering* its best that you and Natsu become a couple. I (gulp) I'll do my best to support you too."

Lisanna firmly disagreed, "No, we're going to fight for our love. We'll do it fairly. We do not know who will win but... lets support each other as friends." With this she gave me a hopeful smile and I returned one back.

"As frenemies", I reply teasingly yet serious.

* * *

Akisemidori: 3rd chapter ends! Sorry for showing only Lucy and Lisanna's POV so far. don't worry, I'll make it up to you by adding Levy next time. Till then, see you~


	4. Chapter 4: shadow gear

Akisemidori: Woot, 4th chapter here!

Levy: minna, read and rate :D

* * *

Levy POV:

I was just reading my adventure book _The King of Windows_ by ^$##%$ ^$ (A/N: random) when Lucy and Lisanna came into the guild. They were chatting very friendly, which kind of got me upset because it made me felt inferior in Lucy's friends list. Very soon, Lucy noticed me and took a change in direction from Team Natsu's table to my corner. Gajeel took immediate notice at Lisanna following along and tch-ed in distaste. Since he wasn't there while Lisanna was around he wasn't all that familiar to her. Naturally, he'll stay that way.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Lucy said 'konichiwa' and then we were chatting about the new series our favorite author said he was going to release. Lisanna joined in as well, which, although I don't hate her, I wish she didn't because now she diverted Lucy's attention to her instead. So I pretended to go back to reading and my heart just didn't felt like it anymore. Lisanna must've felt guilty about this because she randomly said, "Ne, Levy, Lucy, want to go a mission with me?"

Lucy said, "Ehhhh but aren't you in Team Natsu? Having too much mages in one job means less for my rent."

My thoughts: 1) Wait, Natsu kicked you out of their team? o.o And you're not mad?

2) Lucy, you worry too much about your rent =u=;;

So as innocently I could, even though I was brimming with curiousity, I asked, "What do you mean Lu-chan? Are you not in Team Natsu anymore?"

Lucy just nonchalantly said, "Well, its not like Natsu rudely made me leave. He just asked me and, well, the old team Natsu's back, like they used to be with Lisanna. So for now, I guess I should go solo. It'll help me to get stronger too."

"T-Then Lucy how about joining shadow gear? We're not all that destructive so erm yea..."

Lucy absentmindly said, "Hmm yea sure.

* * *

akisemidori: and with that, Levy has begun to struggle with friendship. See you next time~


	5. Chapter 5: Vulcan's Defeat

Akisemidori: chappie 5 here! I didn't add any romance yet cos I don't wanna rush things but... I'm interested into knowing your fave pairings so review so I can think of plots. Or~ If you like OCs maybe I'll add one or two... I already came up with the name Shiosawa Nami or Makoto Ruri. Either way, I need your ideas.

Jet & Droy: R&R

* * *

No one's POV:

The atmosphere suddenly got quiet when Lucy said that she wasn't in Team Natsu anymore. "What do you mean?!", Jet and Droy shouted/asked together. Lucy bluntly stated, "Exactly what I said." Mirajane's face was like: o.o - ?

Lucy laughed rhetorically, "Saa ne, Lisanna's back so its pretty convenient for Team Natsu to go back the way it is too right? I'll also get stronger if I don't rely on them once in a while... Daijobu Daiyo, I'm joining shadow gears in the-super-dangerous-missions so I'll be safe."

Everyone pretty much did a mental flip out except Team Natsu, who were nodding along. Erza, especially, was proud at how brave and independent Lucy was getting. She'll definitely get stronger, she thought. However, the rest just put on an unbelievable face.

Lisanna POV:

"T-then what mission do you plan on doing?" I feel super guilty that Lucy is being replaced by me... I mean, in the past it was just us and now here's the present, Lucy! I wonder if it was the right choice...

Lucy answered indifferently, "I guess I'll go kick the 20's vulcans ass? That would cover up my rent's worth for the next month too. Yosh I'll go on this one."

Levy gaped at her friend reference to the huge beastly monsters. Natsu asked hesitantly, "Demo, isn't that too dangerous for you? Like, when we rescued Macao you were sorta... I dunno, weak?" Lucy confidently shook her head, "That's two years ago, if Macao could beat 19 of those back then, then right now I can kick 20 of their asses!" Natsu broke into a huge grin.

Timeskip, after the mission (Levy POV):

"Lucy, how did you do that?!" I gaped at the new Lucy I deem that could be as strong as Natsu. Heck, the actual fight took only 4 hours. With the help of Lucy's key, Pyxis, it didn't take long to find out where their hideouts are. Even before that, she summoned Crux to find out about their weak points. And then, with the help of Scorpio and Gemini we just wiped them out. Recalling that memory, I could see how Lucy really improved, calling out 4 spirits in 4 hours and her skills of being a strategist.

After going back to Magnolia we went on separate ways: Lucy to her house and me (with Jet and Droy tagging behind) to the guild. This was gonna be a long explanation. We left for the mission right after we ate and came back around 8' pm. When she and Natsu went, they just beat 1 vulcan and that lasted just about as long as our mission for 20. I could tell even Erza was going to be impressed at her imouto (younger sister).

* * *

Akisemidori: So, review your thoughts minna~


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger (1)

Akisemidori:hi guys =_= i have a huge proj due tmr... so y am i updating this fanfic? cos fairy tail ftw!

Erza: harrumph R&R

* * *

Erza POV:

Did Lucy seriously finish her mission thiiiis fast?! I never knew she was this capable.

Oh what a horrible sister I am, to think that she was weak. Well, this definitely proved us wrong.

Gray POV:

Hahaha that face flame brain made XDDDDD

But still, it was unusual for Lucy to be able to, like, be good in fighting. Also, as Levy said, she didn't seem to look any bit tired, or any injuries. This seems a bit suspicious. Maybe she has more powers than we think... but why would she hide it?

Since up to now we've seen Lucy's collection of keys, we assumed that celestial magic was her only source of magic. But... maybe there's more behind that...

A stranger's POV (OC):

"It seems about time to discover your true identity, Lucy Heartfilia. Better yet, go back to being Mayu, daughter of Thanatos. Or else, your little princess Yami will face consequences."

* * *

Akisemidori: minna san hontoni wa gomenasai I have a huge project due tmr so today's chapter will be... a bit... short.

* * *

Yami description: daughter of Hades, currently 19, which makes her older than Mayu. As of now, Yami is chained up in Tartaros (look it up its easy).


	7. Chapter Stranger (2)

Akisemidori: i handed in my global proj a bit late... there goes 10 points -sob-

anyway, you all better review. if you like my fanfic, comment or pm. hate it, say what i lack via review.

* * *

Lucy's state of mind in her sleep:

"Lucy, remember your best friend. please."

what best friend.

"remember her."

who?

"Yami"

Yami? have I met her before? Before i could question myself any further the blinking image of my mom vanished, leaving me behind in the dark.

"WAIT MAMA DON'T-"

I cut off the rest of my sentence after having woken myself up through my yelling. Noticing my surroundings, namely the pink blanket and yellow walls, i identified my location as in my house.

What surprised me though was that Natsu didn't break in. Proof? he didn't eat the fire steak i left on table. A shame. He missed yet another good meal.

Sigh, i should just stop expecting him. He should be spending more time with Lisanna, remember? So what's with my wishful thinking? Hormones- screw it. I'll just stay single for the rest of my life.

What a depressing day it has already been.

*At the guild*

I stress-fully creaked open the doors, to be grinned upon on by Natsu, that fool-headed boy that i never should have fell in love with. "Natsu, what do you want?" He obviously didn't notice my tired tone in my question because he cheerfully said, "Fight me!" Well, that's odd. He only wanted to fight Erza, Laxus, or Gildarts before. Whatever, just get it over with.

"Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" What happened next was: "Moo, Lucy, your body is perfect as always!"

Rolling my eyes I just said, "Lets begin the battle." And by that, I mean the typical -fire-dragon-roar etc. So, for the count, Taurus missed chopping Natsu all the time I dodged all of Natsu's attack, and my finale was the great 'Lucy kick.' Well, Taurus was useless but at least he wasn't as annoying as Aquarius for sure. "Close gate."

Natsu, the dumbass, was like "Wha Luce you didn't even get serious." Of course not idiot, I plan on staying that way.

The stranger's POV:

"Ahh Mayu I am so close yet far away from you~", I sing as I stood before the grand Fairy Tail door.

* * *

Akisemidori: I promise I will reveal who the stranger is next chap!

fun fact: Mayu and Yami's birthdays are on April 1


	8. Chapter 8: kaze no Machi e

Akisemidori: welcome to another day of fanfic~

Carla: humph, your fanfiction isn't worth reading, let alone my presence being here

* * *

Stranger's POV:

Fufu mayu chi you have no idea how this is going to change your life. Demo! Lucy first.

Enjoying the natural wind breeze through my fluffy pink hair I pondered and sang in my cute childish voice, "Should I be a good girl and open the door politely? Or be a bad girl?" I smiled widely in a giddy-ish way and decided, "Yosh! I'll play naughty~" I beamed at myself for being so clever. (A/N: to the strangers outside she's smirking evilly)

I requipped into my kuro kawaii kokoro's blade uniform and summoned 3 thousand weapons, ranging from chainsaws, spiked tails to my beloved cleaver (butcher knife basically) and chucked them gracefully at the door. It broke down and I could see on the inside that the fairy tail mages weren't happy.

"Konnichiwa~"

Ok, now there was rage. The so-called Natsu guy spat fire in my direction; before the nasty scarlet stuff could waste my high quality mini skirt I took my scythe and swung it around, causing any attacks that got near me to cancel its spell. "Minna, you're so mean o3o ~ Not fair~"

After making the weak ones suffer and bring Mira etc. down to their knees I stood triumphantly and unwounded. And just at that moment Mayu- ahem, Lucy arrived.

"Ara ara its hime sama!"

Lucy POV:

"...hime sama!"

Wha- only Loke calls me that! And... that voice... uso... could it be...

"Momoka!" I could tell I got the name right since her face lit up even more. "Mayu!"

Wait, Mayu? That's not my name. Momoka sensed my discomfort and laughed, "Right, your memories." With a snap of her fingers the world spun one full turn and the name 'Mayu' was being engrossed into my mind. "That was your name in Valkeyrie."

All I could manage was a dumb "oh."

Momoka's dazzling smile stretched even longer and was bubbly excited, "Saa, Ikimashou! To the land of Valkeryie!"

Her voice rang out clearly into the sky, as she called upon her mascot/exceed-like pet tori (romanji for bird), "Pico!"


	9. Chapter 9: Kaze no Machi e (2)

Akisemidori: its about time to put Natsu POV

* * *

Natsu POV:

"Pico!"

That wierd girl suddenly shouted some random name and next thing I knew a large bird crashed right through window, destroying the guild even more. It was a phoenix whose size is worth comparing to Igneel but i won't admit it. Sitting on top of it was another animal, this time a kuma-tanuki (bear-raccoon) which, right after landing, jumped out and ran straight for Lucy. "Wahhhh Lucy sama! ~pon" Pon? I know Happy says aye a lot but why do cats and other animals end their sentence with a nya or desu? o.0

Anyway, I'm mad that the 2 strangers just came in, wrecked my home (A/N: dude, Natsu, you always do that), and were chatting to Lucy like nothing ever happened!

"Oi, You stupid bunches! GTFO or else fight me!" Anger made my blood boil so much more than usual when I saw Momoka pulled on a cheshire smile and asked teasingly like i was 10 times stupider than Romeo, "Nandaiyo, Natsu-kunn We were just visiting our _precious_ friend Lucy."

The way she emphasized precious- Thats it. "You are so dead," I snarled. I was about to launch into battle mode before Lucy just said in disgust, "Quit it Natsu. Don't even _try_ to hurt my best friend." Best friend? I'm her nakama dammit!

Lisanna laughed nervously, "Natsu, Lucy's friends are our friends too right? They don't mean any harm." Lucy nodded firmly, "Lisanna here is right. Seriously you should learn to be calm from her." My punching stance hesitantly went back to normal but I stubbornly said, "Fine. But you're going to do something about the ruins."

Lucy and Lisanna just facepalmed together (wait, why do they get along better than me and Lucy god dammit). Now I'm annoyed. "What?"

Again, the two simply send each other glances while Momoka snickered at my lameness (author's word got it? I would never call myself lame!). Suprisingly the kuma-tanuki answered in perfect english/japanese, "They mean that you always destroy the guild's door without ever paying so that makes you the one at fault."

I flipped out and came back to standing in my feet. Elfman cleared his throat and reasoned, "The kuma-tanuki here is right so why not pay to fix the doors. Accepting the truth is manly!" Ugh, screw manliness. "Happy! how much jewels are left in the house?!" Happy flew toward me and flatly said, "None, sir."

By now everyone was stiffling giggles. Fml.

Momoka was now stomping and pouting, complaining, "Lucyyy when are we going to leave? The castle really needs our help!"

* * *

Explanation: Valkeryie is a sky domain that is above both Earthland and Edolas. Each vast clouds are a nation or country and where Lucy-hime and Momoka supposedly live in is a castle (A/N: kinda like a Aincrad for those that watched SAO). Momoka serves Lucy as her loyal servant to protect her but also as a sincere childhood friend. Momoka is also a commander knight out of the castle guards. Pico is her pet bird and partner in a battle field. The kuma-tanuki, whose name is Pochi-purin, is a gift from Kaze no Kami (God or wind/air) to the princess, entrusted with mythical powers (unknown hehe). So like anyway, Lucy is basically Mayu (the heartfilia family were decendents of the royal and with the long gone royalty slaughtered from opposing kingdom Lucy returns as Mayu her former self).

* * *

Akisemidori: if the explanation isn't clear enough PM or review me so I can answer you.


	10. Chapter 10: Foreshadow

Akisemidori: I am truly one hell of an awesome procrastinator. well, fuck, I got too much hw n 2 tests this week, 3 midterms next week. :'(

* * *

Pochi (kuma-tanuki) POV:

To be honest, I was never fond of Pico's owner, Momoka. I shall not doubt the friendship of whom my master deems a nakama; however, her childish attitude is that of a trouble maker. I simply cannot fathom her true initiative motive.

Well, as of now, there are more important matters to tend to. "Hime, as Momoka here states we must heed to our castle. Even the great Sabers (Like edolas opposites go, in this case Sabertooth is top guild) may not pertain any longer. It would also help to bring some fairy friends along."

The demon-takeover, i believe Mirajane, questioned, "But how? to travel dimensions... without lacrima no less..." "We shall take flight, for we are those who resides in heaven, bearing arms of wings. Hime shall summon a magic circle and embark it with tsubasa (A/N: like Fai from Tsubasa/xXxholic lol)"

*Upon Arrival of Valkeryie* No One's POV

"Lucy!" Sting from Saber Tooth showed up, panting, wounded, but still excited to see his damsel return.

[Foreshadow: Unknown to the crowd, Momoka turned her back on the group with a tsk tsk. "Sting, what we need is not Lucy but Mayu..." ]

Lucy ran from her spot to where Sting lied ahead, overjoyed as well. However, her expression went to dark and gloomy as she seriously asked, "How is the Valkeryie skydom doing?" Sting answered grimly, "We're barely faring well enough to sustain this domain. After your parents death chaos has occurred in times. But, you're back!" Sting somehow forced a smile in the last remark.

* * *

Explanation:

There are 2 versions who we know Lucy- the sweet and caring free side is Lucy, the sweet joker Mayu. While Lucy existed first she began having Mayu become one with her (no not pervertedly) after her mother's death... While Earthland and Valkeryie are seperate dimensions one may argue that the Lucy there and here is the same, yet not. However, with same memories and experience, both Lucys develop the same, and therefore are the same yet different...

Furthermore, while guilds in earthland fullfills the purpose to complete missions for the sake of profit and gain, guilds in Valkeryie skydom works differently. Each has their own ranks, to protect the domain, like in shingeki no kyojin (Attack on Titan) etc... from drakons (older version of dragons)...

Most of my references for this kinda plot is like- SnK, CCS, xXxHolic, Madoka

PM me for questions or ideas


End file.
